Obliviate
by kanon1010
Summary: Sasuke masih mengingat Naruto dengan jelas hingga di kehidupan kedua mereka. tetapi apa yang membuat Naruto melupakan Sasuke? seperti apa sebenarnya kehidupan mereka sebelumnya? / for SN DAY 2014.. telat? biarin. Prompt Reinkarnasi /


Dalam langkah perlahan, ia menelusuri jalan setapak yang sedikit familiar diingatannya. Tampaknya tak ada yang berubah banyak dari tempat tersebut, sehingga ia bisa melalui jalan itu dengan mulus, meskipun ia dan keluarganya baru saja pindah ke daerah itu.

Sepanjang jalan ia melihat rumput-rumput yang tumbuh dan beberapa pepohonan yang ditemani bunga-bunga kecil, ah- bahkan bunga Tanpopo kesukaannya juga ada. Senyum terkembang dengan jelas mengiringi langkah ringannya, hingga ia sampai disebuah gedung yang cukup besar. "OBSERVATORIUM KONOHA" nama itu yang tertulis jelas di depan gedung berbentuk setengah lingkaran itu.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kanon1010 come back and proudly present special for :<strong>_

* * *

><p>Cukup sepi memang, meskipun hari masih setengah berjalan. Konoha merupakan salah satu kota kecil di pinggiran kota Tokyo. Tak banyak penduduk yang tinggal disana apabila dibandinkan dengan Tokyo yang memang ibu kota Jepang tersebut. Setidaknya di Konoha masih memiliki Rumah Sakit besar, kantor pemerintahan yang selalu sibuk melayani warga sipil dan beberapa tempat yang tenang seperti di Observatorium ini.<p>

Naruto, nama pemuda yang sejak tadi menjadi tokoh awal kemunculannya di cerita ini sedang duduk di bagian belakang gedung Observatorium, menikmati pemandangan dibawah bukit (karena letak observatorium berada di atas bukit). Angin sepoi-sepoi menerbangkan helaian rambut pirangnya dengan lembut. Cuaca yang sejuk membelai wajahnya seakan mengantarnya untuk menutup mata menikmati udara segar dan keheningan yang sudah lama tak ia rasakan.

* * *

><p><strong>SASUNARU DAY 2014<strong>

* * *

><p>Dibelakangnya, seorang pemuda berdiri dengan tegap memandang tubuh Naruto dengan intens tetapi penuh kelembutan. Selangkah demi selangkah ia berjalan menghampiri Naruto.<p>

Mendengar ada suara langkah kaki, Naruto membuka matanya dan menoleh kebelakang. Ia melihat pemuda itu, pemuda dengan perawakan tampan dan tubuh tinggi semampai. Kulitnya bahkan lebih pucat dibandingkan dengan Naruto yang sedikit kecoklatan, dan model rambut yang sedikit unik berwarna raven itu menambah poin plus untuk ketampanannya.

"Siapa ya?"

"Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi, Naruto..."

...

...

...

* * *

><p>" <strong>OBLIVIATE "<strong>

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Prompt : Reinkarnasi

...

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha tahun 1986<strong>

Sasuke merupakan seekor kucing yang tinggal disebuah rumah megah dan nyaman. Dimana ia mendapatkan makanan yang bergizi dan tempat tidur yang empuk. Sasuke merupakan peliharaan keluarga Uchiha yang diambil dari sebuah toko hewan.

Sebenarnya, saat berada di dalam toko hewan Sasuke tidaklah sendirian. Ia ditempatkan di kandang yang sama dengan seekor kucing lain yang ber-ras biasa saja namun bulu kuningnya begitu indah dan kilau matanya yang berwarna biru berpendar sangat cantik. Naruto, pemilik toko hewan memberinya nama. Sasuke dan Naruto yang ditempatkan dalam satu kandang menjadi sangat akrab meskipun keduanya dari jenis yang berbeda.

Sasuke keturuan persia asli dengan sertifikat dan akte kelahiran, yang sebenarnya banyak ditaksir orang. Lihat saja bulu lebat berwarna kelam itu tampak begitu hangat bila dipeluk. Tetapi banyak juga yang menunda membelinya karena Sasuke terkenal galak dan tak segan-segan mencakar dan mengigit orang yang ingin menyentuhnya.

Sang pemilik toko sebenarnya sedikit frustasi dengan tingkah Sasuke. Padahal setiap hari kawan di kandang lainnya sudah berganti-ganti setiap saat.

Semuanya ini bermula karena Sasuke tak mau berpisah dengan Naruto. Sang pemilik memang tak ingin menjual Naruto karena ia menganggap kucing itu istimewa.

Hingga, suatu hari seorang siswa SMA bernama Uchiha Itachi datang dan berniat membeli Sasuke. Sasuke yang melihat Itachi berbeda dengan orang-orang sebelumnya, merasa tertarik tetapi ia kembali mengingat ia tak mau berpisah dengan Naruto.

"_Pergilah Sasuke, kulihat orang itu akan merawatmu dengan baik_." Ucap Naruto dalam bahasa kucing yang tentu saja hanya dimengerti oleh para hewan saja.

"_Tapi, aku tak mau meninggalkanmu. Jika ia mau mengambilku ia juga harus mengambilmu juga!"_ Sasuke memandang pemuda SMA itu yang sedang berbincang dengan sang pemilik toko, dan sesekali siswa itu menoleh dan menunjuk ke arahnya.

"_Sasuke... sudah berapa banyak majikan yang kau tolak, kau berhak mendapatkan kasih sayang dari majikanmu dan hidup layak disebuah rumah, bukannya di dalam kandang seperti ini._"

"A_pa kau sudah tak menyayangiku lagi Naruto?"_ tanya Sasuke memandang saphire biru Naruto yang sedikit kelam.

"_Aku sayang padamu, sangat malahan. Tetapi aku tak ingin kau terjebak disini selamanya. Hiduplah dengan nyaman demi aku juga, nanti jika kau datang bersama majikanmu kesini untuk perawatan, ceritakanlah padaku bagaimana kehidupan diluar sana."_ Naruto masih memberi pengertian pada Sasuke.

"_Siapa yang akan menjagamu Naru? Kau tau bukan bahwa keponakan pemilik tokoh suka sekali mengganggumu."_

_"Aku akan baik-baik saja! Tolong aku ini juga kucing jangan perlakukan aku lemah seperti itu."_

Ucapan terakhir Naruto sedikit membuat Sasuke shock. Hingga tak menyadari sang pemilik tokoh berjalan menghampiri mereka bersama sang pemuda berambut panjang itu.

"Jadi dia yang kau bilang kucing galak itu?" ucap pemuda tersebut.

"Tentu saja Itachi, selama ini dia tak pernah mau diadopsi oleh banyak orang. Ku kira ia tak ingin meninggalkan Naruto sendirian." Balas pemilik toko yang bernama Shion itu.

"Naruto? Maksudmu kucing berbulu kuning kecoklatan itu?" tunjuk Itachi pada Naruto yang tengah duduk sambil mentapnya dengan lucu.

"Iya, dia tak bisa ku jual dengan alasan tertentu. Dan seharusnya Sasuke sudah berpisah dengannya karena jika terlalu lama bersama akan berbahaya untuk Sasuke sendiri." Jelas Shion menatap Naruto kasihan. "Coba kau angkat Sasuke, sedikit aneh biasanya ia menggeram ketika melihat orang baru. Tetapi sekarang ia diam saja."

Itachi membuka pintu kandang dan mengangkat tubuh Sasuke tanpa masalah. Mereka manusia tak mengerti apa yang ada di dalam diri kucing itu. Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan sendu, lalu membuang mukanya menyamankan diri dalam pelukan Itachi.

"Sepertinya Sasuke menyukaimu Itachi. Baru kali ini dia begitu jinak." Shion terkejut melihat kelakuan Sasuke yang begitu manis.

"Apa bisa kubawa hari ini? Surat-suratnya besok saja kuambil sepulang sekolah."

"Tentu saja boleh. Nah Naruto say goodbye sama Sasuke, sekarang ia sudah mempunyai majikan baru." Shion mengangkat tubuh Naruto dan menggerakan tangan mungilnya naik turun.

"Sasuke, apa kau tak mau melihat Naruto?" Itachi mencoba memutar wajah mungil Sasuke, namun ia tidak mau dan memalingkan wajahnya. "Jangan sedih begitu boy, setiap bulan kita akan bertemu dengan Naruto ok!"

Akhirnya Sasuke dibawa pulang Itachi hari itu juga. Naruto sedih? Tentu saja. Selama ini hanya Sasuke yang mau mendekati kucing sepertinya. Lagipula ia memang harus menjauh dari Sasuke, demi kebaikannya juga.

"Nah, Naruto sekarang waktunya pemeriksaan. Ayah sudah kembali dari rumah sakit, kita minum obat ya sekarang." Shion menggendong Naruto dan membawanya ke ruang pemeriksaan.

Naruto sebenarnya terserang penyakit _**Feline Infectious Enteritis (FIE)**_ sejak seminggu lalu, ketika ia dibawa Shion keruangan ayahnya yang merupakan dokter hewan. Hal itu diakibatkan jumlah sel darah putih Naruto yang terus menurun, hingga ia mulai terkena demam dan diare. Akan sangat berbahaya jika Sasuke terus bersamanya, karena penyakit itu bisa menular ke kucing lain.

Oleh karena itu, Naruto ingin sekali Sasuke menjauh darinya demi kesehatan Sasuke juga.

**...**

Sudah dua hari Naruto terlihat lemas, nafsu makanya pun menghilang. Ia hanya mencium makanan sebentar lalu kembali tiduran. Shion sedih melihat keadaan Naruto, namun bagaimana lagi meskipun sudah minum obat, Naruto belum menunjukkan hasil yang baik.

"Hallo, Itachi bisa kita bertemu di bukit belakang dekat observatorium?...ajak Sasuke juga ya, sepertinya Naruto kangen dengan Sasuke... baiklah hari minggu jam 8."

Shion menutup sambungan telponnya dengan Itachi, ia berharap dengan bertemunya Naruto dengan Sasuke maka Naruto masih ada niat hidup.

"Nah Naru-chan kucing pintar yang manis, hari minggu nanti kita akan ketemu Sasuke jadi Naru-chan makan ya... kalau Naru-chan sakit, nanti kita tidak bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke ok! sekarang dimakan dikit ya." Shion mengelus bulu Naruto dengan pelan dan penuh kasih sayang.

Naruto yang mengerti apa yang dikatakan majikannya itu, mulai memakan makanannya sedikit demi bertemu Sasuke dan juga menyenagkan hati Shion.

Hari minggu yang dinanti telah tiba, Naruto tampak sangat bersemangat hari ini. Shion yang melihatnya ikut merasa senang. Terbukti Naruto hari ini mau makan dan minum susu yang sudah Shion berikan dan tak hentinya ia meloncat-loncat dengan lincahnya.

"Nah Naru, sekarang masuk kedalam kandang ini dan kita bertemu Sasuke di bukit observatorium." Shion memasukkan Naruto kedalam kandang yang bisa dibawa kemana-mana dengan warna orange.

Sesampainya di bukit, Shion dan Naruto menunggu kedatangan Itachi dan Sasuke. Shion sengaja membuka pintu kandang dan memangku Naruto yang duduk manis menikmati belaian lembut dari Shion. Angin berhembus dengan sepoi-sepoi membuat Naruto terlelap dan lupa berapa lama ia telah memejamkan mata.

Shion memandang ke Naruto yang tidur manis dipangkuannya dengan senyum sedih. Baru saja Itachi menghubunginya bahwa ia sekeluarga mendadak pindah dan tidak bisa membawa Sasuke menemui Naruto.

"Maaf Naru, Sasuke tidak bisa datang. Kasihan kucingku yang malang."

**...**

**...**

Dua hari setelahnya, kondisi Naruto semakin memburuk. Bahkan ia sempat dirawat intensif di rumah sakit hewan milik ayah Shion.

"Ayah, apakah tidak ada obat untuk Naru_-chan_?" Shion menatap sedih Naruto yang tengah melamun.

"Maaf sayang, ayah sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga namun sepertinya Naruto tak akan bertahan lebih lama lagi." Ayah Shion menepuk pelan pundak putrinya yang sudah menahan tangis.

"Kasihan Naruto ayah, bahkan ia tak sempat bertemu Sasuke untuk terakhir kalinya."

"Ikhlaskan dia Shion, mungkin ini jalan yang terbaik untuk Naruto juga. Daripada dia tersiksa dengan penyakit ini."

"Baik ayah..."

Apa yang dikhawatirkan Shion dan ayahnya akhirnya terjadi juga. Naruto sudah tidak mau menyentuh makanan maupun minumannya sejak tiga hari yang lalu. Dan saat ini, ia tertidur lemas dengan napas yang tersenggal-senggal. Tubuhnya sudah mulai mengurus.

"Apa kau begitu merindukan Sasuke, Naru-chan? Apa kau sedih kita tak jadi bertemu dengannya saat hari itu?" Shion mengelus tubuh Naruto sambil menahan laju air matanya. "Obliviate... lupakan hal yang membuatmu sedih Naru. Obliviate ingatlah aku sudah memberimu mantra agar melupakan ingatan yang tak ingin kau ingat. Obliviate Naru-chan...sayonara."

Kata-kata terakhir Shion, menjadi hembusan terakhir napas dari Naruto.

...

...

...

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha tahun 2014<strong>

"Kau tak ingat aku Naruto?" ucap pemuda yang masih berdiri dihadapan Naruto.

"Maaf apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanya Naruto yang semakin bingung dengan ucapan pemuda itu.

"Sasuke, ini aku Sasuke apa kau masih tak ingat? Apa reinkarnasi membuatmu melupakanku? Apa sebegitu menderitanya kau hingga tak mau mengingatku lagi?" Sasuke mengeram frustasi bahwa sosok yang dinantikannya selama ini justru tak mengingatnya sama sekali.

"Sa-su-ke... Sa-su-ke?"

"Kau ingat sebelum kita terlahir kembali menjadi manusia, kita berdua seekor kucing. Kita seharusnya bertemu disini waktu itu, tetapi aku harus ikut majikanku untuk pindah rumah. Maaf aku tak menemuimu bahkan aku tak tau kalau saat itu kau sakit." Sasuke menggenggam kedua tangan Naruto dengan erat.

"Sa-su-ke..? kucing?" Sasuke mengangguk.

"Tak apa kau tak mengingatku lagi, tapi ketahuilah bahwa ketika aku mendengar kau pergi selamanya, aku pun ikut menyusulmu dan meminta agar kita bisa di renkarnasi sebagai manusia, agar aku bisa melindungimu dari manusia yang suka jahat padamu." Jelas Sasuke.

"I-ini membuatku bingung, bisakah kau memberiku waktu untuk berpikir?"

"Ini nomer telponku, jika kau ingat sesuatu segera hubungi aku. Naruto, aku menyangimu selalu bahkan di kehidupan kedua kita." Sasuke melangkah menjauhi Naruto, membiarkan pemuda pirang itu berpikir. Mungkin ini terdengar gila, mengenai reinkarnasi dari seekor kucing hal yang begitu mendadak bagi Naruto.

**...**

"Kucing bernama Sasuke dan Naruto?" Kushina, ibu Naruto mencoba mengingat nama yang tak asing di telinganya. "Ah ibu ingat itu kucing milik tantemu Shion dulu. Waktu kakek Jiraya masih memiliki toko hewan, tantemu Shion menjadi penjaganya dan memiliki 2 ekor kucing kesayangan bernama Naruto dan Sasuke. Ibu memberimu nama itu karena Naruto memang sangat lucu, sepertimu sayang dan juga ibu dulu suak sekali menjahilinya hihihihi." Kushina mencubit pelan pipi tembem Naruto.

"Terus dimana kucing itu sekarang bu?"

"Tentu saja sudah meninggal. Naruto meninggal karena sakit parah dan Sasuke aku kurang tau tapi kata tante Shion dia meninggal karena sakit juga. Padahal kedua kucing itu sangat akur satu sama lain." Jelas Kushina sambil merapihkan beberapa barang yang masih berserakan di ruang tengah. "Oh ya kamu tau dari mana soal kedua kucing itu Naru? Rasanya ibu belum pernah cerita."

"A-anu dari kakek Jiraya, pernah dengar sedikit baru ingat sekarang makanya Naru tanya sama ibu. Kalau gitu Naru ke kamar dulu buat beres-beres." Belum kakinya melangkah sampai lantai atas ibunya kembali memanggil.

"Besok tante Shion dan lainnya akan kesini, tanyakan saja padanya kalau kamu penasaran."

"Baik bu."

**...**

Hari berganti, malam hari di kediaman Uzumaki, sedang ramai dengan acara kumpul keluarga besar sekaligus merayakan rumah baru pasangan Minato dan Kushina itu.

Naruto yang melihat Shion tengah menggendong anaknya segera menghampiri Shion guna mendapatkan informasi yang lebih akurat dari sumbernya langsung.

"Shion-_baasan_..."

"_Imo_ naru-chan, Imo... biar kaya di drama korea gitu." Jawab Shion yang membuat Naruto mengerling malas.

"Baik..baik Shion Imo ada yang mau aku tanyakan." Naruto mengambil tempat duduk disebelah Shion.

"Tanya apa manis?"

Narutopun menceritakan semuanya dari, yang ingin ia ketahui tentang kisah kedua kucing itu hingga pertemuannya dengan Sasuke. Shion yang mendengar cerita itu hanya bisa menutup mulutnya dengan kaget, lalu menyerahkan Ino kepada suaminya agar ia bisa berbicara lebih serius dengan Naruto.

"_Obliviate_..." ucap Shion membuka pembicaraan setelah mendengar semua cerita Naruto.

"_Obliviate_?" Naruto memandang bingung dengan ucapan tantenya.

"Iya. Kamu tau film Harry Potter?" Naruto mengangguk. "_Obliviate_ salah satu mantra di dalam Harry potter untuk menghilangkan sebagian memori. Saat menjelang ajal Naru kucing, Imo mengucapkan mantra itu. Imo kira tidak akan berpengaruh apa-apa, hanya sekedar agar Naru kucing bisa pergi dengan tenang. Tetapi ternyata ia berreinkarnasi menjadi keponakan Imo sendiri."

"Jadi apa yang dikatakan pemuda itu benar?"

"Tentu saja, sebelum keadaan Naru kucing semakin memburuk karena sakit, seharusnya kita bertemu dengan Sasuke. Tetapi ternyata Sasuke dibawa majikannya yang pindah dari Konoha ke Tokyo. Mungkin dia datang untuk memenuhi janjinya untuk bertemu di bukit Observatorium itu."

Tangan Shion mengelus kepala Naruto dengan lembut.

"Imo senang kau terlahir lagi menjadi manusia Naru." Shion tersenyum lembut lalu memeluk Naruto erat.

Pada malam harinya Shion masuk ke kamar Naruto dengan pelan agar si pemilik kamar tidak terbangun. Ia pandangi wajah keponakannya yang tertidur dengan nyenyak. Perlahan ia mengelus kepala Naruto.

"Jika mantra itu benar-benar bekerja, seharusnya mantra ini juga bekerja. _Finite...Finite_... kembalilah semua ingatan tentang Sasuke. _Finite_, Naruto..."

**...**

Semalam Naruto bermimpi melihat kehidupan sebelumnya tentang dia yang seekor kucing. Jam menunjukkan pukul 10, ia segera bangun untuk mandi dan bersiap untuk menemui seseorang. Seseorang yang sangat disayanginya.

"Ibu, aku pergi dulu ya ada teman yang harus kutemui." Naruto berlari keluar rumah.

"YA! NARUTO SARAPAN DULU!" teriak Kushina dari dapur. "Anak itu, langsung pergi begitu saja, bahkan belum pamit sama lainnya." Gerutu Kushina.

"Nee-chan biarkan saja, mungkin memang ada sesuatu yang penting buat Naruto." Senyum Shion, membuat Kushina menatap adik sepupunya itu dengan curiga.

"Ada yang kau sembunyikan?"

"Tidak ada..."

Naruto berlari agar sampai di bukit Observatorium dan berharap Sasuke ada disana. Napas Naruto mulai tersenggal-senggal dan keringat mengucur tak membuatnya gentar. Setelah sampai di bukit, ia lega luar biasa saat melihat sosok itu sudah ada disana, duduk di kursi taman.

"Sasuke..."

Sasuke menoleh saat namanya dipanggil oleh suara yang amat sangat dikenalinya. Dan melihat Naruto yang datang ia tersenyum simpul.

"Apa kau sudah ingat Naru?" tanya Sasuke dan Naruto mengangguk sambil menetralkan napasnya.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu." Ucap Sasuke sambil berjalan menghampiri Naruto, dan berdiri tepat dihadapan pemuda tersebut.

"Hiks..Hiks.. aku juga baka teme! Tega kau meninggalkanku." Bulir-bulir air mata keluar tanpa permisi dari Naruto. "Dasar air mata sialan kenapa pake keluar sih!"

Sasuke tersenyum geli lalu memelik Naruto. "Maaf, maafkan aku, kali ini aku tak akan meninggalkanmu lagi. Apa kau memaafkanku?"

"Tentu bodoh! Awas kalau kau berani meninggalkanku lagi, ku kutuk kau menjadi kucing lagi." Ancam Naruto yang malah membuat Sasuke semakin mempererat pelukannya.

"Ingat tanggal berapa ini?"

"Hmm 10 juli?"

"Ini hari kita pertama bertemu di toko hewan dan ditempatkan di kandang yang sama."

"Kalau begitu kita jadikan tanggal jadian kita saja."

"Kau mengajakku berpacaran dobe?"

"Eh-e..eng bu-bukan gi..."

**CHUU**

"_Happy anniversary_ dobe, kita rayakan hari jadi kita yang telah lewat beberapa tahun ok."

"Ung.." Naruto mengangguk lucu...

* * *

><p><strong>Owari<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Pojokan Kanon1010:<strong>

Yuhuu! Kanon1010 is Back... yeah hahahah :D... telat ya nyumbang fic nya? Gpp lah ya, yang penting berpartisipasi ya gak ^^...

Btw, makasih ya buat yang kirim PM nanya kapan fic-fic kanon di update. Kanon usahakan sesegera mungkin, lagi proses nyicil satu-satu heheh ^^...

Ok sampai jumpa lagi... bye~ bye~ and _**happy anniversary my OTP SasuNaru**_, long last pokoknya harus awettt!


End file.
